


The Changed || Tusk/PiglinInnit AU

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Changed AU, Dream's a dick, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Forced dehumanization, Goat Hybrid Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned trauma, Oneshot, Phil is a bad dad and we dont recognize that enough, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Techno isnt related to Tommy, Tommy is basically forced into physical change, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbgoat, TuskInnit, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, piglininnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Two weeks has passed since the attempted execution from the Butchers and Techno decides to allow Tommy to aid in gathering his weapons once more.But something familiar is happening to Tommy, and he isn't sure he can handle hiding it anymore.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only
Comments: 27
Kudos: 840





	The Changed || Tusk/PiglinInnit AU

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Tommyinnit-Centric with some somewhat alternating POVs between him and Techno!
> 
> I live for Tuskinnit, so I decided to add a twist; my own AU I call The ChangedAU! Featuring Tubbgoat and Tuskinnit! (Spread Tubbgoat around please omg-)

The horns in his hair were growing noticeable now, curling just over the mop of brown. His ears were long and lined with thin, soft fur. It wasn’t something that bothered him anymore. Just a reminder of what he could be, not what he was. It was a little uncomfortable when someone starred, but even those looks were becoming natural to him. “Hello Fundy!” The brunette greeted, ears perked.

The fox’s tail flicked slightly behind him as he looked at the familiar goat hybrid. His eyes trained on the short horns poking from his head, but quickly trained on the shorter’s eyes. Fundy smiled down at the younger, canines flashing slightly. “How’s it going Tubbs?” 

“I’m doing alright! Already visited my bees today.”

They began the walk towards the meeting room, hooves clacking hollowly onto the wood. Tubbo had begun the painful process of growing in digitigrade legs a few months ago, finally ending with a new set of hooved feet and slick fur on his lower leg and calves. Schlatt warned him that it would happen eventually, the final and grueling process completed at that step.

Schlatt wasn’t all that bad, Tubbo mused in a joking manner. He was a horrible, power-hungry beast, but he was at least knowledgeable. 

“What do you think Quackity wanted to talk about today?” 

Fundy’s pawpads tapped lightly on the stone steps leading to the meeting space, claws retracted and hidden by fur. “I’m not sure. Has to be something oh-so important to call such an impromptu meeting.”

The hybrids walked into the room, noticing the ominous vibe at the table. Quackity, yellow wings fidgeting behind him, sat at the head of the table. His head was downcast and fingers drumming on the wooden table. Ranboo sat on the side, eyes flicking from the book in his hands to the two at the door. He smiled slightly, somewhat awkwardly, at Tubbo. “Come sit.” Quackity spoke, hands suddenly eerily still. 

“What’s this meeting about?” Tubbo asked as he sat at the chair to Quackity’s left, Fundy taking the right. 

The air was tense as Quackity seemed to stare off into nothingness. There was a new scar adorning his face, a long gash nicking his lip on the left. When he spoke, there was a gap in his tooth, gums healed over. “Have you not noticed yet?” 

“Noticed… what?”

Quackity seemed to lose his composure at that, hands fisting his hair and knocking the beanie loose. Tubbo gasped, ears pressed flat against his skull in surprise. The duck-hybrid was always conscious of his beanie, never once taking it off unless he was sure he was alone. The dark, greasy stands were coated in bright yellow feathers. “The particles! They’re there, always there! Someone has been watching us!”

“What particles? I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.”

The duck’s eyes narrowed dangerously on Tubbo, blazing with a nervous anger. “Someone’s been watching us. They’ve been taking invisibility potions. It’s Techno, I know it. I know it’s him, watching us when he thinks we are not noticing.”

Tubbo’s eyes filled with sympathy, if not some form of fear at the clearly unraveling Quackity. “If someone’s watching us, then we need-”

“We need to prepare. This is war. Techno will attack and kill us all if we’re not prepared. We need-”

A slow, monotonous clapping filled the room, panic filling everyone’s eyes and bodies. Quackity’s wings bundled behind his back, tightly done with feathers ruffled. Tubbo froze in place, body paralyzed with fear. “W-Who’s there?” Fundy was he first to speak, voice wavering with anxiety.

“You all are dumb as fuck.” 

The voice sent chills down Tubbo’s spine, the familiarity seeping into his skin and bathing the goat in confusion. He was dead, Tubbo was sure of that. He saw the tower, he found the compass. Tommy was  _ dead _ .

“Can’t even say anything? You exile me and then leave me on read? Not pog, Big T.”

There was motion behind him, a white bottle being produced from seemingly nowhere. The slow motion of drinking and then the invisibility potion melting away at a terribly slow pace. They could see his blond hair, a twinge shade lighter from the sun, and freckles over the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, narrowed and somewhat menacing. It was Tommy.

And Tubbo didn’t know how to react.

The boy before him was so unlike before; he held an air of confidence and power, a smug aura that wasn’t present before this all. The last time Tommy was like this was before L’manburg. Before the wars and the disks, before the trauma and terror. This Tommy was recognizable, and Tubbo felt conflicted. “Tommy…?”

As the blond smirked, a sudden shine under his lips revealed hardly noticeable... tusks? 

Now that Tubbo looked closer, he could clearly see the differences in his friend. His ears were oddly pointed and lined with soft, pink fuzz that trailed along his cheek bones. His upper lip was tucked under two pointed teeth, tusks popping out from the bottom jaw. Tommy had a short tail, boarish in nature and ending with wiry hair. 

“Did you bitches miss me?”

  
  


__________

  
  


Tommy should’ve noticed the aches and pains, should’ve mentioned them sooner or done something about it before it got to… this.

He stood in the mirror, graying, tough fingers tight against the bathroom sink. The boy reached a shaking hand to his mouth and gently prod the aching gums. There was something happening underneath there and Tommy wasn’t sure he liked it.

He was also painfully aware of the burning heat in his spine, ache in his ears, and the growing pains in his legs. He pulled the beanie, one he found stashed in Wilbur’s old coat, over his long ears. Tommy could feel the hair at the end of his tail tickle his leg, the appendage shoved carefully down his pant leg. The boots he was wearing were absolutely killing his feet too. 

He wasn’t sure how to explain to Techno that he wouldn’t be able to handle training today. Tommy didn’t do anything overly laborious within the last few days; training under Technoblade was exhausting, but he was getting used to it already. So he couldn’t use physical exhaustion as an excuse. 

The blond jumped at a series of knocks at the door. “What’s taking you so long?”

Tommy felt a hot flash of embarrassment melt and pool in his stomach as he frantically fixed everything he touched. He brushed off imaginary dust from his clothes and unlocked the door. “I was taking a massive poo, Technoblade. Can’t give a man some peace?”

The piglin looked at him skeptically. “You didn’t wash your hands after?”

Embarrassment again, but this time accompanied by heat on Tommy’s ears and a flush of red over his cheeks. “I- uh, no! No, I did!”

Techno sighed by waived off the topic, he didn’t want to talk about poop for longer than needed (hint; it wasn’t needed). “Whatever. Are you ready for today?”

“What’s today?”

There was a crazed gleam in the pig’s eye, a wide smile only enhancing the presence of his large tusks. “We’re going to L’manburg tonight.”

“ _ T-Tonight?! _ I don’t think- I can’t- you can’t be serious!”

Techno’s boisterous laugh easily reverberated around the small bathroom, but it was void of any humor. Tommy would lie and say it didn’t freak him out, but, as stated, that’s a lie. “Tommy. If we’re going to take down the government-” “and get my disks?” “-and get your disks, then I need my weapons back. You didn’t think you could avoid L’manburg forever, did you?”

Tommy looked nervously towards the floor, teasing the end of his shirt between his fingers. “I- No! No, I want to go!” He looked up and locked eyes with Techno. “If we need to go, then I’m going.”

“Good.” 

Tommy gave one last glance towards the piglin before scurrying away and out of the room. He gave one last look back towards Techno, who closed the door to the bathroom, before climbing down and into his small room. 

To Tommy, it felt like only a few days, but the growth of honey in the beehives eluded to over two weeks. Two weeks since Techno found the little raccoon in his hole, two weeks since the piglin decided to take Tommy under his wing and train him. 

Don't be mistaken, Tommy knew his way around a sword, but Techno knew more. Tommy has fought in a few wars, but Techno has fought countless battles. The strategies and abilities this one hybrid holds is more than Tommy could even conceive in his current life time. 

He sat atop his thick bed sheets, fingers twisting and pulling at the fabric. The dull throb in his jaw was becoming worse with each passing second, pain almost numbing at this point. It wasn’t unfamiliar anymore, not after the past week of pains, but it still hurt all the same.

Tommy didn’t know exactly why he was so keen on hiding it, not when Techno could possibly help. He wasn’t stupid, Tommy knew what was happening and why. He has seen it happen before, to his best friend once upon a time. Tubbo- the name was bitter on his tongue now -had experienced this before. Back when Schlatt was inpower and Tubbo was his little Secretary of State, technically being taken under the ram-hybrid’s wing. 

He was just glad he didn’t have to deal with growing horns. Tommy could remember Tubbo’s cries of pain clear as day, integrated into his mind just as the blood pooling from the older’s head was. Horns grew under the skin, stabbing out slowly and ripping the skin slowly. Healing potions only worked to re-enforce the skin and make the process worse.

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped Tommy from his distracted state. He pulled Wil- Ghostbur’s old beanie further onto his head and messed with the ends of his gloves.

Techno descended the ladder, hitting the stone flooring with a grunt and taps of his hooves on stone. He looked at Tommy with narrowed eyes. “Hey Techno.” Tommy drew the end syllable. 

The piglin sighed and sifted his fingers through his hair. “Cut the crap Tommy.”

Play dumb. “I didn’t shit.” Not that dumb!

Techno’s clicking hooves were loud in Tommy’s muffled ears as he neared. He grabbed Tommy by the chin harshly, pressing his thumb and pointer into the flesh and amplifying the pain the boy already felt. The movement caused the beanie to fall from Tommy’s head, the boy too distracted by the pain and fingers on his chin to notice. Techno pried Tommy’s mouth open and glared at the red, pulsating gums under the boy’s lower canines. “Why didn’t you say anything.” He spoke, more to himself than anything.

Tommy slapped Techno’s hand away and rubbed at the sore area. Nausea pooled in his stomach at the anxiety of the situation set in. He opened his mouth to speak but flinched it closed at the mild spasm of pain. Techno sighed, “Wait here.”

He left quickly and came back in only a few minutes, the sound of a chest opening upstairs being the only clue that the piglin even left. Techno held a shining, pink potion in his hand. He sat next to the blond, who stared at the potion in confusion. “Healing doesn't work.”

“It’s regen, idiot.” He handed Tommy the bottle after uncorking it. “Dont drink it yet, hold it in your mouth first.”

Tommy looked at him skeptically but did it anyway. “You’re not healing a wound, you’re growing entirely new assets. Healing will help with open wounds, regen regrows it.”

The blond waiting for the potion to seem into his flesh before expecting anything. The potion was quick to kick in, the relief was near immediate. The pain was gone and the ache minimized to a dull throb. “Swallow now.”

He did as told and used his tongue to prod around his mouth after. Two small tusks were poking annoyingly at his upper lip. “Fold your top lip down and under or else you’ll puncture it.”

Tommy followed the pattern and listened to that too, feeling better after the prodding teeth stopped. “How did you-”

“My tusks were painful too. The way you were holding yourself was reminiscent of when I was younger and growing.”

“You were a forced hybrid?”

Techno laughed. “That’s what you’re calling it? Hah! But no, I’m a born hybrid.”

“Ah…” Tommy was silent for once, feeling somewhat awkward sitting next to his pseudo-brother.

“You don’t have to hide it from me. High stress situations paired with being trained by a born hybrid breed Changed. I wasn’t sure whether it would happen to you, but I should’ve known.”

“Changed?”

Techno spared the younger a glance before huffing from his snout. “Yes, Changed. Back during the Arctic War, many humans were made into ‘Changed’: what we called people like you and Tubbo. People who were forced to change to protect themselves.”

Tommy nodded quietly, soaking up the moment and information. Techno called what they were- what he was now -a Changed. It made sense now, but it was still so confusing. “Is there any way to cure it?”

The piglin snorted. “Cure it? There’s no cure for this kinda thing, Tommy.”

“If you knew there was a chance this was going to happen, why did you agree to teach me?” There was a small blossom of anger in his chest, but it was squashed with sadness.

“Figured it’d fix your ugly mug.” Techno joked, smiling slightly. “No, seriously, I thought you’d benefit from whatever the outcome; becoming a Changed or being trained. You’re stronger now, more capable.” The compliment went straight to Tommy’s head, confidence swelling in his chest. 

Techno and Tommy spent the day talking it all over. Eventually, Tommy felt comfortable enough to show the changes his body had taken; unfurling the tail, showing his mutated legs, and showing his ears. Techno warned the younger that the process would probably last another week until completion, judging by the stage he was currently at. 

The L’manburg raid was postponed until the morning of the next day, as that time would still work well with the plan. 

The night was fulfilling; Tommy was better now, chest swelling with pride. Techno had finally shed his outwardly cold exterior, finally calling Tommy his friend (begrudgingly) and giving the boy what he called a ‘Friendship Emerald’. He explained that Phil had the only other one, that it was a sign of trust between Techno and his mates.

Tommy demanded to have his ear pierced to hang the gem from, fashioning it into an earring. The process was somewhat painful, but Tommy wasn’t complaining. The jewelry now hung from his right ear proudly.

.

.

.

The next morning was different from the usual cabin-mornings. Tommy was forced awake just before sunrise and dressed for a quick training session. The lack of boots on his forming hooves added with the increased balance from his tail gave him a better advantage. Techno wouldn’t admit it, but he was proud of how well Tommy was doing. The younger even managed to strike Techno’s armor once.

After training, they prepared for the mission. Techno gave Tommy a set of Netherite armor and new clothing; a black top and pants, a fur-collared cloak, and wool-lined pants. As much as it made him feel string (especially with material like netherite on), it was also roasting him alive.

They stepped out of the small cabin, pockets loaded with materials and potions around their waists. The air was cold but the winter gear kept the chilling bite at bay. Tommy was now thankful for the extra layers, especially on his legs. 

“Where’s your chestplate?” Techno asked, quirking an eyebrow when noticing the lack of metal. 

“It’s under my red shirt.” He lifted the classic red shirt to showcase the shining, enchanted material underneath. “Figured I’d appear less prepared for when they see me.”

Techno wouldn’t admit it, but his chest swelled with pride. Tommy not only listened to Techno’s battle strategies but also his preparation lectures. “Good idea”. He praised.

Tommy smiled up at the piglin, short tusks flashing. 

They made haste towards the portal, sun just barely reaching over the tops of the trees. The nauseating swirl of the portal was brief as they warped into the Nether, a quiet whir the only sign they even stepped foot into the blistering dimension. The run to the Nether Hub was quick and quiet, the air too tense for words. They each downed an invisibility potion and stepped through.

Tommy held his breath, eyes wide and ears perked in excitement. He was back, maybe only for a short while, but he was back. Maybe he wasn’t allowed there, but he was back anyway. The christmas tree was giant, Sapnap wasn’t lying.

Tommy looked towards the particles that made up Techno, but found he didn’t see any. He sighed quietly and brought himself back into focus. The plan was in motion, he couldn’t risk being caught now.

The boy followed the unmarked path to L’manburg, idly gawking at everything around him. A familiar voice caught his attention and let him to the wooden path of New L’manburg. 

There he was, the little President was walking away from a giant dome structure and back onto the very wooden path Tommy stood. He was muttering to himself, only breaking the habit when Fundy walked forward. They greeted each other and fell into a pleasant conversation. Tommy watched the two walk down the path and towards a set of stairs. He trailed ever-so-quietly behind them, hoof-steps silent thanks to the potion.

The conversation was tame and full of pleasantries, hopping from topic to topic. Tommy’s heart yearned for those peaceful times again, but his head knew better than to hope. A fiery anger ignited in his chest and burned through his veins. 

It was their fault.

They did this to him; exiled him and had the audacity to act as if nothing was amiss.

Tommy let the anger simmer under his skin silently, eyes narrow and movements fuelled by it. He followed the two into a small bunker and waited a few seconds before trailing after. The room was dimly lit, three lanterns being the only source of light. Tommy could make out Quackity sitting at the head of the table, fingers drumming against the wood.

He watched as Tubbo and Fundy slid into the chairs next to the winged-hybrid, both tense. Tommy also noted that Ranboo was in the room, mindlessly writing in a book. 

“Have you not noticed yet?” The atmosphere grew dark as Quackity spoke.

“Noticed… what?” Tubbo asked wearily.

“The particles! They’re there, always there! Someone has been watching us.”

It must’ve been Techno, Tommy mused. He held back the urge to crack a laugh. 

“What particles? I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.”

Quackity seemed to lose his already faltering posture. “Someone’s been watching us. They’ve been taking invisibility potions. It’s Techno, I know it. I know it’s him, watching us when he thinks we are not noticing.”

“If someone’s watching us, then we need-”

“We need to prepare. This is war. Techno will attack and kill us all if we’re not prepared. We need-”

Tommy figured now was as good of a time as any to reveal himself, slowly clapping, tauntingly, at the four. He smiled at the fear filling their eyes and freezing their bodies, tense pupils searching for the source. Fundy was the first to speak, voice stuttering. “W-Who’s there?”

“You all are dumb as fuck.” Tommy laughed, eyes crinkled in glee.

He watched Tubbo’s eyes light up at the familiar voice, widening in shock. It melted into one of fear and surprise. 

“Can’t even say anything? You exile me and then leave me on read? Not pog, Big T.” Tommy somewhat harshly teased.

The blond pulled a bottle of milk from his pockets and downed it in a few gulps, luke warm liquid sliding disgustingly down his throat. He watched the recognition in everyone’s eyes light up as the invisibility melted away.

“Tommy…?”

His mouth curled into an angry smile, tusks glaring in the minimal light. Quackity seemed to be in a form of shock, feathers fluffed and wings spread wide behind him. Fundy’s ears were pressed flat against his head, eyes wide with fear. “What happened?” Tubbo asked wearily.

“What… What  _ happened _ ?” Tommy repeated, faux shock on his face. “What happened, Tubbo? What fucking happened? Lets see! You fucking exiled me and left me alone with a- a fucking  _ lunatic  _ as my guard! Left me alone for nearly a fucking  _ year _ , a year of hell and pain, that I nearly killed myself from.” Tommy paused, blood roaring in his ears from the unadulterated fury clouding his thoughts. “Only to come stumbling onto my enemy’s porch and welcomed with a warmth you didn’t bother showing me!” 

Tommy knew he was only supposed to buying time, but he was on his own to do it and- even if he wasn’t being fuelled by intense anger -he wanted to cause some sort of reaction. He wanted them to feel even a fraction of guilt for what they caused.

L’manburg wasn’t his home anymore. Techno was his home, his family, and his friend. Technoblade makes promises and almost always keeps them, unlike those he would surround himself with before. 

The disks were still important to Tommy, a connection with a past he no longer could see, so he still yearned for them. He would get those. 

Techno promised that.

“Give me my disk.” He demanded, voice cold and unwavering. “Give it to me now and you’ll never see me again.”

“What?” Tubbo’s voice was so small, so cracked and broken. “What do you mean? I want to see you again Tommy, I want-”

“If you wanted to see me again, you would’ve done it already.”

“You can’t blame him for that!” Fundy yelled, a sudden confidence in his voice. “He was busy running a nation! He didn’t-”

“Didn’t have time for his  _ best-friend? _ ” Tommy snarled, teeth bared animalistically. “I get it.”

He was stalling well, even getting a bit of his pent-up anger released, a bit of the boiling under his skin to settle. It felt exhilarating; the guilt and sadness on their faces, the exhaustion in Tubbo’s eyes, and the anger flaring Fundy’s. Fundy didn’t deserve that anger, no one but Tommy did.

“Give me my disk, Tubbo.”

Tommy watched with calculated eyes as Tubbo pushed back his chair and stood. The goat’s ears were pressed against his head, fur on-end. He reached into a nearby Ender Chest and pulled out the Cat disk. Tubbo weighed it in his hands and slowly teased the vinyl with his hooved fingers. The brunette sighed and reached out towards Tommy, disk in hand. Eager, almost too much so, Tommy swiped the disk from Tubbo’s hands and held it in his own. He didn’t risk getting distracted now and instead placed it within his satchel. “Thanks Tubbo. At least you can do me one good favor.”

A rocket blast was heard from outside the small, cubical room. Tubbo flinched and fell back, eyes wide in panic. His breathing accelerated and became unnaturally quick. Tommy was familiar with these sorts of panic episodes, Tubbo used to go to him to help, but now the blond couldn’t care less. The others could help Tubbo now, and Tommy could escape unharmed. 

Tommy grabbed a swiftness potion from his belt and swallowed it all in one gulp. The potion cloaked him in enhanced agility and gave him the opening he needed. The blond ducked out of the room and ran towards another firework in the sky. He held a hand against his satchel and felt a smile widen against his face. 

He was quick to meet with Techno, who waved awkwardly from where he was standing. “Did you find them?” Tommy asked.

“Only my crossbow and axe, nothing else.” 

“I got my disk.” Tommy boasted. “Let’s get going so I don't have to waste another second in this dump.”

Techno nodded and led the way to the Nether Hub portal. They reached the obsidian structure but stopped in their tracks. Techno’s invisibility had worn off previously, so both of them were as visible as day. 

Standing just in front of the portal was Dream, arms crossed and a crooked smile visible from under his mask. “What are you doing here Tommy?”

Fear filled Tommy’s chest and weighed him in place, tail tucked somewhat between his shaking legs. He unconsciously latched onto Techno’s cape, pulling the fabric in front of him. He bit violently onto his upper lip, closing his eyes forcefully and breathing in slowly.

The last two weeks were grueling mentally, constant triggers for previous trauma, but Techno had helped with that too; teaching Tommy different coping mechanisms and how to calm from panic.

Now, when his inducer stood before him, he was ever so grateful for that.

“D-Dream.” Tommy took a second to clear his voice and tighten the reins on his own mind. “Dream. I’m not here for you, I’ll- I’ll never be here for you again.”

Techno turned to Tommy and gave the boy a small, affirmative nod.  _ ‘I’ll protect you’  _ it seemed to speak. Tommy breathed in and out shallowly.

“You know you’re not supposed to step foot here. You disobeyed me. You travelled through the Nether and stepped foot on my SMP.” Dream stepped forward, Tommy flinching at the motion. “Let’s go Tommy. You’re supposed to be exiled, you know that.”

Tommy shook his head and hid further behind Techno, ears folded backwards. “That’s going to be a problem, Dream, cause this guy’s with me.” 

Techno held his crossbow towards the hooded man, rocket loaded and ready for release. Dream’s smile dropped, a deep frown setting in place. “Techno, you know you owe me. You can’t be serious.”

The piglin’s eyes narrowed dangerously, trained on every movement the human made. “Don’t fuck with me Dream. I may owe you a favor, but I don’t have to follow through with it.” His tusks glared as he smiled. “I keep my word to friends. And you’re not my friend.”

“Yeah! Fuck you Dream!” Tommy called, chest bursting with a masking happiness. “Go fuck yourself pissbaby!”

Dream was seething under the mask, but placed an outward facade of calm and confidence. “Techno. You go back on your word with me and you’ll regret it.”

“The only thing I’ll regret is you getting in my way.” He snarled.

Dream sighed but stepped to the side, hand waving towards the portal. “Very well. But know that what you’ve chosen today cannot be changed. I wont forget this.”

“Good. Dont. Now step aside, Dream.”

Dream hung his head and side-eyed the duo as they slipped past the man. Tommy gave him one last smile and flipped him a good ol’ middle finger before disappearing into the portal. “Holy  _ fuck  _ Techno! That was so badass!”

The piglin laughed, arm wrapped around Tommy protectively. “You’re my friend now Tommy. I keep my word.”

The blond looked up at him with a wide smile on his lips, ears lifted slightly. “Thanks Techno.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ends here! Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> Design image for Tommy will be going up on my insta shortly! I'll add a link to it here once finished!


End file.
